I love you
by Viet grl
Summary: Kagome has grown in power. Inuyasha doesn't think much of it so Kagome tell's him what she think's about it in song. My first one shot please read.


Kagome had just got back from her training with Sesshoumaru. She realized a few months ago she had more power then she thought Sesshoumaru had showed her so since then she's been training under Sesshoumaru in the dark of the night. Sometimes she messed with her powers for her amusement. She's been manifesting fire like people and animals anything she wanted she just learned how to add sound to it.

Sesshoumaru was busy today so she played around with creating her favorite band. Linkin Park. One of her guy friends introduced her to them and she found there music fit her life. She lay down next to Shippo and fell asleep waiting for tomorrow.

The next day the group was walking along looking for the jewel shards when Kagome felt a jewel shard coming at them fast. She notched her arrow and aimed. The rest followed her example and took out there own weapons. A large centipede demon came sliding in towards the group. Kagome released her arrow the exact minute Inuyasha decided to jump in and fight the demon. The arrow barely missed him and instead hit a tree next to him.

"Are you trying to kill me woman just how bad of a shot are you!?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome ignored him and just notched another arrow and aimed at the centipede's head where she sensed the jewel shard was. She let go of her arrow once again Inuyasha decided to get in the way. Kagome quickly notched another arrow and shot her first one away. "Kagome quit trying to kill me and let me slay this demon already!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome sighed and notched another arrow and once again aimed it at the centipedes head. This time when Inuyasha once again got in her way she yelled sit. Inuyasha fell to the ground as Kagome's arrow shot the centipede demon. He yelled out in pain and fell to the ground dead. Kagome went over and picked up the jewel shard.

Inuyasha then got up, "Kagome were you trying to kill me with your arrows? I didn't need your help I could have done it all my own. My god you're a bad shot all but one nearly hit me! Kikyou wouldn't have shot that bad! She would have made every shot!" Inuyasha yelled. "Well if you wouldn't have gotten in my way I wouldn't have nearly hit you!" Kagome yelled.

"Who said we needed your help all your good for is finding the jewel shards that's all!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome clenched her fists in anger. "Argh sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit and SIT!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. This time Inuyasha went deeper into the ground then everyone beside Kagome thought possible. Kagome dug into her backpack and found what she wanted her boom box.

Kagome did something with her hands and slowly people that look like fire appeared. It looked like a mini concert in her time. Six of those fire men appeared. In front of each one was a fiery microphone. Large speakers were on each side of them. A few of the men had guitars only one man was left with out and instrument. Kagome pressed play on her boom box she used her boom box because she hasn't quite perfected this part.

The men moved it looked like they were playing and slightly dancing. Kagome stood in front of the group and her clothes changed. She now wore a pair of black baggy pants with black combat boots. Her shirt was pure black. She held onto a fiery microphone.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
_Chorus_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
_Chorus_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
_Chorus_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
_Chorus_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be..." the sound faded out and Kagome waved her hand and the music stopped and the band stopped moving.

This time in stead of using the boom box Kagome made the sound. The band once again started playing and Kagome go ready.

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again  
  
_Bridge:_  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
  
_Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
  
Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again  
  
_Bridge:_  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
  
_Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
  
_Bridge:_  
I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends  
  
_Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight."

Kagome waved her hand once again and the fiery men disappeared. Kagome's clothes changed back to normal and she looked at the group who looked at her wide eyed. "Inuyasha think about those songs I'm going to meet someone." Kagome said.

Kagome walked to a clearing where she would meet Sesshoumaru in the middle of the night. Over the past few months Kagome had grown a deep affection for the taiyoukai. She guessed she loved him but never showed it. She was afraid of being rejected again. Today she felt braver so she decided tonight she would tell him. She set to work creating the people for this and the music.

Kagome worked well into the night perfecting everything from there clothes to there face. She worked so heard the people looked real.

Kagome sat in the clearing working until she heard Sesshoumaru coming. "Are you ready to continue your training Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yea but there's something I want to show you first." Kagome said.

Kagome made her band appear it was of a French woman and her band to Sesshoumaru they looked real as well as anybody else who might see this. Kagome took the place of the woman and the band started playing.

"I must be crazy now  
Maybe I dream too much  
But when I think of you  
I long to feel your touch  
  
To whisper in your ear  
Words that are old as time  
Words only you would hear  
If only you were mine  
  
I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes  
'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side  
  
I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time  
  
So today, I finally find the courage deep inside  
Just to walk right up to your door  
But my body can't move when I finally get to it  
Just like a thousand times before  
  
Then without a word he handed me this letter  
Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said  
  
I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time  
  
Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah  
And maybe I, I need a little care  
And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you  
Oh you need somebody just to hold you  
If you do, just reach out and I'll be there  
  
I love you, please say  
You love me too  
Please say you love me too  
Till the end of time  
These three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
  
Oh, I love you  
Please say you love me too  
Please please  
Say you love me too  
Till the end of time  
My baby  
Together, together, forever  
Till the end of time  
I love you  
I will be your light  
Shining bright  
Shining through your eyes  
My baby." Kagome softly faded her voice as the band and the woman slowly faded away. "I guess what I'm trying to say Sesshoumaru is that I love you I just never had the courage to tell you I understand if you don't feel the same way." Kagome said turning around and walking away.

Sesshoumaru stood there stunned. The woman that he had grown to love had just told him she loved him and was now walking away afraid of rejection. Sesshoumaru took a minute to let it all sink in before he went after her. He grabbed her wrist and twisted her around.

Once she was completely turned he presses his lips to hers kissing her something he had wanted to do for a long time. Kagome immediately responded to the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her as her wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up a little and to get her as close as possible. Sesshoumaru licked her bottom lip and she granted him passage into her mouth.

They broke the kiss for the need of air. "I love you too Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered against her lips. "Kagome would you consider being my mate and rule the western Lands by my side?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome nodded. "Yes I'll be your mate Sesshoumaru." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru smiled and picked her up bridle style and left to his castle so he and Kagome could have a little...fun.

From then on Sesshoumaru ruled the Western Lands with his beautiful human mate Kagome.

The end.

* * *

Well I hope you like it. it was one of my first one shots if you like it then review and tell me I would greatly appreciate it IF not tell me how I could fix it I won't mind. Well that's all for now remember if you want me to write a story for you I'm all ears.

viet grl


End file.
